highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Voidsquall Station
Notably massive void station located in the central Correndor subsector. Originally a trading port, it has been employed for more militaristic purposes in recent centuries, particularly with the addition of a Ramilies Star Fort Orbiting around a gas giant in a system that is unnotable except for its excellent connection to warp currents, which has been critical to Voidsquall's importance. History Voidsquall was founded sometime in mid M37 as a private endeavour by Lord Captain Etherema Screep, a Rogue Trader of great renown who decided to lay down roots in what is now the central Correndor subsector, hoping to serve as a waystation between the better established worlds of the inner Lithesh Sector. Her plan was successful and House Screep became one of the wealthiest groups in the entire sector. In late M38, after more than a millennium of rule, House Screep fell into disarray and bankruptcy and the station was divided among the various merchant groups that were Screep's creditors. Over the following three millennia, the station passed through many hands and became a key link between the Trailing Corrrendor sub and the Spinward portion of the Lithesh sector. Continued development of the Trailing worlds resulted in Voidsquall booming, though not without its share of hard times. The station was built up over successive generations, going from the delicately ornate stately appearance of the Screep era; to a bustling agglomeration of gothic spires and repurposed voidship superstructure, kept in check with extensive bracing fields that produce lightning arcs leaping from spire to spire. Its wealth became a key asset to the sector-wide trade houses based on High Khessar and, excluding occasional pirate raids, it remained relatively untouched by conflict and was a major source of smuggling of illicit goods into the core of the sector. This changed in late M41 when war broke out. With Voidsquall and Kronus as the two primary warp routes into the Excellon line and beyond, the Imperial Navy stationed a Ramilies Class Star Fort in orbit adjacent to Voidsquall. Over the years, as the conflicts dragged on, the rich trade of the Correndor reaches dried up and the Navy expropriated much of the station (to the continuing consternation of several Khessari nobles). The Ramilies was integrated into the station's mass and became the core of the Battlefleet Lithesh Correndor Command HQ, which serves as main supply port for the Correndor battlegroups. Voidsquall today Merchant activity remains, but plays second string to Naval operations. The quality of trade has morphed from a vibrant market in exotic goods and valuable commodities, to arms trade, salvage, and supply delivery to the beleaguered worlds of Trailing Correndor. Vast space station orbiting a gas giant in a system that used to serve as one of the primary warp interchanges for journeys between the Spinward Correndor subsector and many of the worlds in the Trailing/Coreward quarter of the sub. Since most of those worlds have fallen to the foes of the Imperium, the station has morphed from a relatively peaceful trading port into a hastily-fortified military station, serving as the front-line base for the Imperial Navy in the ongoing Correndor Campaign. Bolstered with a Ramilies Class Starfort